Ron's Battle
by MartiOwlsten
Summary: Everything had gone wrong. He was cold, wet, wandless and naked. Oh, yes, everything had gone so very wrong. Can Ron defeat the... creature? And what about... dinner? A silly Oneshot, RxHr. R&R.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, simply the situation and the 'plot', if that's what you call it.**

* * *

This was not supposed to happen. This kind of thing did not happen. Water poured over him. It matted his hair to his face and ran through his eyes, nearly obscuring his vision. Where had his wand gone? He'd had it… no, he had lost it. What had he done with it? Menacing eyes glinted in the thin light. Ron shuddered. Merlin, everything had gone wrong.

He was cold, wet, wand-less and naked. Oh, yes, everything had gone so very wrong.

Ron knew a bit of wand-less magic, but only just. It hadn't ever come as easily to him as it had for Harry, Hermione or… well, anyone else. Could he summon his wand? No, there wasn't time. He tried to stun the creature before him, but… without a wand, his aim was off. The thing slid to the side, and his spell hit the wall behind it, with little effect.

He attempted, in vain, to clear the water from his eyes, only blurring them further. Something sticky ran into his eyes, stinging them. He winced, but did what he could to ignore it.

The dark creature loomed closer. Ron's heart thudded. He looked around, but there wasn't much there to help him. And, for the first time in a very long time, he was facing this danger on his own. There was no one, no one to hide behind, and no one to assist him. A part of his brain idly thought back to Hogwarts, back to the times when he'd beg Hermione to help him with his homework. He could almost hear her voice, _Ronald, honestly, you'll never learn anything if I do it for you! At some point, you are just going to have to face things on your own, you know, whether it be potions essays or dementors. _She'd been right.

Hermione… he thought of her smiling face…

Ron quickly shook his head. Thoughts of her would distract him, and he couldn't afford distractions.

The creature moved closer, Ron dodged to the side, stumbling over unseen obstacles as he did so. The blasted water was everywhere, making him slip as he tried to move. He tried to keep his balance, but the creature moved again and while dodging it again, to stall for time until he came up with a better idea, his feet went right out from under him. He reached out to break his fall, but his hand caught on something he couldn't see and there was a huge crash.

Ron let out a strangled yell as the creature moved to him, and he could not move away…

The bathroom door opened, and Hermione, hands on her hips, marched in. "Ronald Weasley, what in the name-" her brown eyes widened as she looked around the bathroom. She could barely believe her eyes. The shower water was running, the hot water obviously gone, a bottle of shampoo had been overturned in the bathroom window and was dripping down the side of the shower, and the shower curtain and rod had been pulled completely down, allowing for a good deal of water to spray out of the shower and tub, onto the floor. "What have you done to my bathroom!" she demanded.

Ron pulled the corner of the shower curtain off his head and gave his wife a sheepish smile. He pointed to the corner of the bathtub. "I didn't have my wand," he tried to explain, "And so I tried to kill it, but…"

Her eyes fell on the small spider that was skittering around in the corner. Hermione put a hand over her face to stifle the laughter that was now bubbling up in her throat. A spider? How many Death Eaters had he faced in the past? Just one little spider was all it took to bring Ronald to his knees, taking her usually clean bathroom with him.

He frowned, "It's not funny, Hermione!"

She split her fingers and peeked at him. He was all tangled in the shower curtain, there was shampoo dripping off his hair and face, and one of his legs was stick up and hanging out of the tub. Her laughter died, but the small smile on her face did not. "Okay, okay, it's not funny."

He frowned at her, like an indignant child. She smiled more. He could be so endearing at times…

Without saying a word. She moved and gently collected the spider in her hands. Carefully, she opened the bathroom window and sat it outside and shut the window. She drew her wand from her pocket and cleaned up the dripping shampoo and turned the shower off. With a small tap of her wand, she plugged the tub, and turned on the tub faucet, beginning to fill the tub with much warmer water. It had not escaped her notices that her husband was shivering slightly.

Then she turned to him, still smiling gently. She leaned down, lifted his chin, and pecked him lightly on the lips. "Take a warm bath, clean yourself up, put the curtain and rod back up for me, and when you're finished, I'll have dinner ready for us, okay?"

With a sigh he smiled at her, still red and embarrassed. "Thanks, 'Mione," he said, "I have the best wife in the world."

She grinned at him, standing to leave, "Yes, you do. Aren't you lucky?" she turned to the side to show off her very prominent stomach, patting it gently.

He smiled softly, "Yeah, I am… What did I do to deserve you?"

She snorted and made her way back through the bathroom door, "Dunno… certainly not wreak havoc on my bathroom!" She snickered for a little bit, then, just before the door closed, interjected, "Oh, and hurry, because I'm hungry."

Ronald Weasley sank back into the warm water and sighed, forgetting about spiders, and thinking about dinner…

* * *

**A/N: This was a very strange idea I stumbled upon when I saw a small spider in the shower. I know, I've got several GK&I fans who may see this and freak - sorry, guys, but these one-shots just get you from time to time! Don't worry, I'm working on the next chapter of that one as we speak... just... yeah, blame Newton, my oversized plot bunny. He bit me. Again. CURSE YOU NEWTON!**

**Anyway, please review - I totally appreciate it - and for those of you who've never read my stuff before, feel free to check out my other stories! I've got a few HP's and a few others as well... **

**Much love, Marti**


End file.
